


Spellbind

by AuriMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Slytherin, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Hogwarts, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Ravenclaw, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriMoon/pseuds/AuriMoon
Summary: It's 2020 (pretend COVID doesn't exist), Marinette and Adrien are about to board the train to Hogwarts! Possibly ONE-SHOT?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Spellbind

**A split of a second**

The last summer break had been full of surprises.

Like every year, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was persuaded by her muggle parents to attend muggle school during summer. No surprises there.

The surprise was when, on the first day of summer school, _Adrien freaking Agreste_ walked through the door to her class. Of course, she had managed to conceal her shock from her friends when she saw him. And if it wasn't for the glimpse of recognition in his eyes, she would never had guessed that he had been surprised when he saw her. They had pretended not to know each other. Not that they did know each other very well, but since they were from the same year they were acquaintances. Plus, he had just told everyone that Chloe was his only friend (to Marinette that only meant that if his house wasn't warning enough for her to stay away from him, his choice in friends definitely was) and that he'd been homeschooled his whole life. Marinette was the only one that knew that wasn't the truth, but they couldn't really tell the truth, could they? And if they did, who would have believed that they had spent the last four years of their education studying magic in a boarding school, in England, called Hogwarts?

Gosh, he was such a good actor! As he should be. Marinette knew he was famous, of course... Even in the muggle world as a model, so he had to act. And everyone bought his story, obviously. They were all more worried about sighing over him, a famous model in their summer class, than checking out the facts.

Being a Ravenclaw, Marinette knew better than to judge a book by its cover, so she had considered giving him a chance. Well, we all know how that turned out: with gum on her sit. And yes, she had jumped to conclusions when she saw him near it, and oh... she had regretted it. Because, right after that, he had been so sweet and caring and for once she believed that he really did want to be friends with her. He was _kind_ in a way she didn't think was possible. The moment Marinette Dupain-Cheng took Adrien's umbrella, was the moment she knew that Adrien was more than just a mysterious, full of himself, Slytherin super-model. She was under his spell after that.

Marinette also did not expect to be chosen to deal with ancient magic way beyond her comprehension. She had been very afraid of the Miraculous she had been given, but in the end, she had disregarded the part of her that rationally said it was way too dangerous, and she had embraced her alter ego. It was now part of her, which was why she had ended up at Master Fuu's doorsteps, a week before her train ride to London where she would take the Hogwarts Express, trying very hard not to weep at the possibility of losing her Miraculous. She was leaving Paris for a school year. Hawkmoth was a threat in Paris, France. Not England! Did she have to give up her Miraculous? It seemed like the sensible thing to do, but she just couldn't find it in her to want it. She loved her Kwami with all her heart and she really didn't want to give Tikki up. Plus, the thought of another Ladybug, yoyoing around through Paris, flirting with Chat Noir was really, really bugging her beyond reason. What if he preferred the _new one_ over her?

Master Fuu had heard her questions and fears without interrupting. Not all of them, of course. She would never admit aloud that she was worried about Chat Noir's possible interaction with a different Ladybug.

When she finished, Master Fuu calmly asked her to drink some tea that was sitting on the table, in front of her. After a moment, she did what she was told and she was shocked when she realized that she felt instantly better.

"Marinette," he started, "I'm glad to know that you are going to Hogwarts again instead of Beauxbatons."

Marinette blinked at him in surprise. She had never told him she was a witch. She hadn't mentioned Hogwarts either, only England! And she knew for sure that Master Fuu wasn't a wizard. So, how did he know?

He smiled knowingly and continued "Because Chat Noir happens to go there too."

This time, Marinette didn't even try to conceal her surprise and openly gaped at him. Chat Noir WHAT?

Master Fuu let out an amused chuckle and continued, "So, to answer your more prominent question, you will both keep you Miraculous and keep fighting Hawkmoth until you finally defeat him."

Marinette seemed to recover her voice " but, I... How? Hawkmoth attacks in Paris!"

"How, indeed?!" He repeated, looking thoughtful. "I will make a phone call and you don't have to worry about a thing. I happen to be a friend of the Headmaster and I know she will understand."

"Master Fuu," Marinette called slyly after she digested the information.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but how do you know Headmaster McGonagall? Or that I'm a witch?" She quickly asked before she could back down and leave without answers.

He let out a small sigh, "Well, Minerva's parents were very good friends of my parents, so we grew up together. She never cared that I didn't have magic, unlike so many others. Even though my mother and father were wizards, I was born a muggle, you see? But I've learned on my own that magic doesn't always come from a person's or a wand's power, and so have you." He smiled patiently, giving Marinette time to process what she had learned. When she finally nodded, he said, "I will let you know after I speak with Minerva, is that all right?"

Marinette found herself nodding energetically and soon she was walking back home feeling way better.

That was when it occurred to her: she had been working with Chat for over two months and they had managed to conceal their secret identities from each other because they shared very few information and because there were MILLIONS of people in Paris! Hogwarts sorted around twenty students per house every year! That meant that she was going from MILLIONS to less than five hundred students! Also, he couldn't be much younger or older than her, so that would narrow it down to around three hundred people if she counted fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year! And that was TERRIFYING! What if he figured her out? Was he a Ravenclaw too? She would totally say he was either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Gryffindor because he was very impulsive and did things without thinking them through sometimes, Hufflepuff because he was probably the nicest person she had ever met. Apart from Adrien, of course... But Adrien was an exception to everything.

Actually... He could also be Ravenclaw... Even though she really didn't love puns, he was good at them and that requires some intelligence. Oh my gosh! What if he was Ravenclaw? WHAT IF HE LIVED IN HER _HOUSE_!? ! PUN INTENDED.

Marinette left Master Fuu's house wanting nothing more than the new year to start! She always loved school! I mean, she was attending a magical school with magical homework... How awesome is that? She had been dreading the new year because of the possibility of losing Tikki, but now they were going to go to Hogwarts together and so was Chat!

And _Adrien_. *sigh*

The love of her life.

She laughed inside. To be honest, she knew she would never have a chance with a Slytherin, even if that Slytherin was Adrien...

Actually, take that back. She wasn't going to have a chance with him because he was the most popular, handsome guy in school and girls just dropped at his feet, so he'd never look at her _like that_ when he could have whatever girl he wanted. Plus, like he so kindly kept reminding her... She was just a friend.

* * *

The day finally came. Marinette was to board the train to London with Adrien and she just couldn't wait! She was secretly wishing for them to take the Hogwarts Express together as well, but she wasn't holding her hopes high.

Until summer, she never cared about what Adrien did with his life. She knew he was famous, and the way girls just lined up to him made her wanna roll her eyes, but it wasn't until a few months ago that she had become one of those girls.

Nevertheless, she knew she had a special place in his life, and that was enough. It had to be enough. She wasn't just some crazy fan. She was his just-friend, but at least she was his _something_. And Marinette had learned throughout the Summer that Adrien really valued his friends.

Passed the first awkward moments at the station saying goodbye to her family (Gabriel Agreste couldn't be bothered to take Adrien to the station), the two teens boarded the train in comfortable silence. Marinette just couldn't wait to be old enough for apparate! No more muggle transportation. Not that there was something wrong with muggle transportation, but being a wizard is very time saving if you'd ask her. of course, travelling muggle style with Adrien had its perks.

Normally, kids that went to Hogwarts just took the knight bus to Kings Cross or the flu line, but since Marinette and Adrien were exchange students in a program that had only started very recently, there weren't many options for them yet.

The exchange program had started in their first year and, instead of going to Beauxbatons, Marinette had been given a chance to go to Hogwarts as a beta exchange student. They weren't many in her first year, around twenty, and she never actually realized that Adrien was an exchange student too. She had friends that were exchange students belonging to other houses, but Slytherin normally didn't mix with _commoners_. For that reason, she was very happy to have met Adrien during Summer. They would have never have become friends otherwise. That was the harsh truth.

"Are you ready for another magical school year?" Marinette asked, finally breaking the silence that was becoming heavy.

"Yes" He answered way too quietly.

Marinette frowned and searched his expression. He was wearing his poker face, very serious so she couldn't tell if something was wrong, "Okaaaay... you don't sound very excited." She giggled nervously.

Adrien looked at her with a regretful smile appearing on his lips, "That's because I'm not." He reposted simply.

They were trying to find a sit and a dozen of people turned their heads to them when they heard Marinette practically scream, "What! Why not!?" Her face turned bright red, which made Adrien simper sadly. She cleared her throat, "W-Why?" that's all that she managed to get out with how embarrassed she felt.

Adrien shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Adrien…" She asked, and when he didn't react, she softly touched his cheek.

Adrien finally met her eyes and forgot how to breathe for just a split of a second. He could easily ignore that feeling whenever he wanted. That's what he did. That's what he'd been doing throughout the summer. Those were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. More real than Ladybug's, but still with a hint of magic glittering in them. He wanted to drown in her eyes. He knew that, but he'd never admit it, not even to himself. Her soft, kind eyes, begging for him to open up with her, worried for him in ways that no one else was anymore. _Not even Ladybug cared for Chat the way Marinette cared for him, Adrien._

When he was eleven years old, Adrien had been beyond happy when he'd got sorted into Slytherin because he'd made his father and his mother proud! It'd been all that he'd ever wanted. He remembered that day as perfectly as if it had been yesterday… Saying his goodbyes to his parents "Be careful, baby." "Don't go and mix yourself with the wrong crowd, son" "Send us a howl the moment you arrive, alright baby?" "Make us proud, son.", hopping on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, trying out on the Sorting Hat and practically begging to be sorted into Slytherin – because he wanted to make his parents proud and that was how pure blood kids make their parents proud – and then once he was a Slytherin realising that the Sorting hat had been right and maybe he should have been cast into Hufflepuff ~ or any other House really. He never felt like he belonged. Not that Slytherin kids were as bad as everyone else paints them,... they'd always been very nice to him, but Adrien had never been able to make a real connection with anyone from his House. Especially after his mother's death. Of course that to other Houses, Slytherin students were trash – they had a bit of a reputation and some Slytherin students really tried their best to uphold it – so he'd never been able to make friends from other houses either. Except for this Summer.

_Marinette._

And that was why he'd never even let himself recognize that split of a second in which his heart skipped a beat when he crossed gazes with her, or when she touched him or…

Marinette was his _only_ friend now. Sure he had Nino and Alya and Chloe and everyone else from summer school, but they'd be in Paris and he could not lose the only friend who was there for him. Although, maybe that was just a matter of time too. Maybe things would change at Hogwarts.

"It's nothing-" He tried to wave away her worries with a gesture of his hand, but she caught it and looked at him, very serious. Marinette never had been so… _bold_ as to hold his hand but she didn't let go. Adrien swallowed dry, "I'm just worried whether things will change or not. You know, at Hogwarts…"

Marinette looked at him puzzled, "Of course things are going to change." She stated very sure of what she was saying. But to Adrien that was her stating his worse nightmare.

Losing his mom, and his dad in the process, now losing his friends and his Lady to Paris and ... Marinette…? all because of the bad reputation of a House he'd _begged_ to be in. Somehow that made his eyes prickle, which was odd because the last time he cried was at his Mother's memorial followed by a piece of raw advice from his father "We don't cry, son" and that word, _son_ , that word that had been caring and enduring, came out as pure ice.

_At least I didn't lose Plagg._

"What?!'" Marinette laughed softly, still abashed about shouting at a carriage full of people, "You thought everything would just go back to the way it was _before_!?" Adrien's head popped hopefully, "Oh, you gotta meet my friends! Of course that you're way too cool for a bunch of nerdy Ravenclaws, but you're also super nice so I'm sure you won't mind us too much! I'm not sure how my Gryffindor friend will react but will deal with time, and the Hufflepuff, oh my gosh, Adrien they are gonna love you! I'd really like to meet your friends too if that's okay! I think we all misjudged Slytherin, I mean you're Slytherin and you are one of the best, sweetest people I know. Wow, I'm babbling." Marinette giggled nervously when she noticed the intense look Adrien was giving her. She tucked her hair on her ear and became redder again, "Ahm, of course, that is if-if that's what y-y-you want,... ahm~ things to be the way they were-" and she was cut by Adrien's embrace.

He hugged her for a little longer than it was normal, but she didn't notice. How could she!? Adrien-Agreste/love-of-her-life was holding her in his arms and it hadn't been because she'd tripped over him!

"I don't want things to be the way they were before." Adrien let out softly and was very surprised to find his voice was rough, almost non-existent. Adrien inhaled her sent and then made an effort to step away, "I'm really glad you don't want things to go back to how they were before either because that was actually what I was worried about." He smiled awkwardly and somewhat apologetically.

Marinette's eyes widened as she placed both fists on her hips, "Adrien Agreste, don't you dare for one moment think that I'd stop being your friend just because we are at Hogwarts!"

Adrien could only nod with how emotional that statement made him feel.

They finally found a sit right before the train left the station. The journey until Kingscross was about one hour and a half and they spent it talking logistics, Adrien wanted to know how Marinette kept in touch with her muggle friends at Hogwarts. Did phones even work there?

In the back of his mind, Adrien was simply astonished at how amazing Marinette was. He decided, there and then, that he'd move the earth and the starts to keep their friendship intact. He loved her~ ** _it_**. He loved _it_ , their _friendship_ way too much to let anything ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Miraculous and Harry Potter fan-readers!
> 
> Before I let you go, let me just get the Elephant out of the room!
> 
> To those hoping for a Red Thread chapter, I'm so sorry! It appears I'm suffering a bit of a block on that one story, but I didn't forget and I will keep trying to finish it! I promise! I just have no idea when I'll post. I sat down today to write the rest of the new chapter and ended up with this. xD
> 
> Which brings me to another point: This chapter is a pilot. I'm not sure this story has legs to walk, I'm not even sure if I want to start another gigantic fanfiction right now. My biggest fear is that it's been MONTHS since I wrote a full chapter of The Red Thread and it makes me hurt so much because I want to know what is going to happen too and my brain is doing ABSOLUTELY nothing to help. SIgh. All of this to ask, should I stop this here? Let it be a weird one-shot? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Stay Siriusly Miraculous (I'm sorry for the bad pun xD Chat's rubbing on me),
> 
> AuriMoon*


End file.
